In order to remedy various types of cancers, many anticancer agents are known so far. They include an anticancer agent known to have carcinogenicity or suspected to have carcinogenicity. Therefore, an operator who handles an anticancer agent needs to pay careful attention to the danger. Special means for effectively wiping away an anticancer agent if accidentally spilled or leaked on a working table during preparation and transport of the anticancer agent, for example, is required.
For example, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,113 (PTD 1) discloses a kit including a first fibrous wipe impregnated with a solution containing 4 to 40 weight % of calcium hypochlorite or sodium hypochlorite and a second fibrous wipe impregnated with a solution containing 4 to 40 weight % of sodium thio sulfate. PTD 1 describes that, by using such a kit in which such wipes impregnated with medical agents (medical-agent-impregnated wipes) are combined and performing an operation of wiping with the first wipe and then wiping with the second wipe, blood infected with HIV can be inactivated and wiped away, and also describes that an anticancer agent can also be inactivated, further decolorized, and wiped away.